


What's In Eren's Basement?

by knic28



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, also its got like two lines but the contain some language so, i m so sorry im sorry, watch out 4 that, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knic28/pseuds/knic28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry i suck im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In Eren's Basement?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesandcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/gifts).



     It was quiet. Very quiet. Everyone awaited the eminent reveal of what exactly was in Eren Jaeger's basement. The group approached the door. What was that noise? It wasn't, no. It couldn't be. Could it? Was that... Shitty pop music?

  
     Eren looked back at Mikasa and Armin before grasping the door handle and pushing the door inwards.

  
     "U-um," Eren stuttered and blinked at the sight before him.

  
     Jean pushed his way forward to see what was behind the door. "What the fuck, Jaeger?!" he yelled, taking him by the shoulders and shaking him.

  
     Eren jumped a bit and squeaked out, "I don't know! I've never been in the basement before!"

  
     They all looked with hollow eyes at the scene before them. Purple and blue lights flashed everywhere. So many women. So many men. So much awkward dancing. It was... A lesbian and gay night club. Four people stood out in particular. They were the most awkward people the group had ever seen. One swinging his arms like a mom at a barbecue. Another humping the air while a third tried to mimic him. The last simply nodding his head.

  
     Eren gulped, closed the door quietly, and backed away without another word.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bye bitches we're free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151766) by [rosesandcinnamon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon)




End file.
